


Berry Nice To Meet You♡~

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [11]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Sebek doesn't typically find himself in the Monstro Lounge, doing everything in his power to steer clear of Octavinelle.And yet why does he find himself sitting in the very place he vowed to avoid? Staring at the pretty fish as they swim around in their large tanks...
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Kudos: 5





	Berry Nice To Meet You♡~

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs and drafted since august and i finally have a reason to post it lol

How does Sebek spend his free time? That's quite an easy answer. Attending to Malleus, he would proudly say, raining praise upon praise and puffing out his chest as he boasted about the master he serves.

It isn't far a reach to conclude that Sebek is typically found at the crowned prince's side, dutifully guarding him and seeing that all his needs are met to the best of his ability. 

So _why_ , does he find himself seated in the Monstro Lounge? _Quite_ Malleus-less might one add.

Sebek doesn't know the answer either, one minute he finds himself roaming the interior halls of the academy and the next he's staring at the floor to ceiling aquarium in the lounge, colorful fishes all attracting his eyes with their graceful movements.

His eyes can't help but track the way their fins flow so elegantly in the gentle current. His nails dig into the wooden table he's sat at, only leaving shallow grooves behind thanks in part to the gloves that cover his hands. He's quite grateful for them because he's sure Azul wouldn't have left such a thing slide, making sure he pays his due.

 _Tenfold_.

He needn’t think of such a headache at a time like this, gently shaking his head to dismiss the thought as a stark purple fish leisurely swims past, their yellow tail attracting his attention. A royal gramma he laters learns, not much knowledgeable on the fish species the ocean has to offer.

So entranced with the fish before him he fails to realise the steadily approaching footsteps that stalk up to his table, the carpeted flooring muffling their shoes as they creep closer and closer. 

"Aa~ahhhh it's the tetra fish~!!" 

T-Tetra fish…?

"Pardon?" Sebek's snaps his head towards the direction of whoever on earth decided to dub him such an awfu-

He gulps when his eyes lay upon one of the more _troublesome_ students currently enrolled in the academy. A jovial grin on his face, his sharp teeth on proud display as he bounds up to Sebek with an amiable demeanor (he's anything _but)._

Sebek's eyes rake all over Floyd's person, he hasn't even bothered to iron his dorm uniform, it's all terribly wrinkled, his fedora sits askew on his head, the buttons on his dress shirt are popped open, he hasn't even bothered to tie his bowtie and no scarf lays upon his shoulders (he must've forgotten to wash it)…

In essence, he was clutter _incarnate_.

"Your hair is so bright I could see you from all the way in the kitchen! You're like a tetra fish!!"

Sebek's eye twitches in irritation, his hands balling into fists on top the table, "correct me if I'm wrong but tetra fish are predominantly grey in colour." 

Floyd's eyes narrow in response, the shadow his fedora casts over his face obscures his features except for the sole golden eye of his that gleams unnaturally. He easily towers over Sebek who's seated, "I wasn't talking about the river fish," a giggle slips out of his mouth but it's painfully shrill. 

A light sweat starts to gather at the back of Sebek's neck, his back is to the large aquarium behind him making him feel more cornered than ever. Perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to sit in such a secluded area, the other students in the lounge are none the wiser to Floy-

"I was thinking more of those tank fish! Ya know the ones that glow prett~y neon colours," like a flipped switch Floyd reverts back to his more cordial state, his smile reaches his eyes this time, "The ones humans always have around."

Sebek can only furrow his eyebrows in confusion, Floyd has such a vague way of speaking, he finds it hard to keep up with him. He's never heard of any fish that glows lest they were deep sea fish… 

And even if some freshwater fish _did_ glow it was only a stripe. And much less the colour neon? He's not sure if he's pulling his leg or not, Floyd _was_ brutally honest there was no reason for him to outright lie.

It's better to agree than argue with him, if there was such a fish then there _was_. Nothing else he could add to refute it. It's better if he _doesn't_ , the eel wasn't particularly interested in playthings that didn't react the way he wanted, if he's silent enough the bothersome lad would eventually leave him alone. He minutely nods his head along to the statement in hopes it'll get rid of Floyd faster. 

"Oh!!" Floyd eyes lighting up as he pivots on his heel, swaying to a beat only he seems to hear as he saunters off without so much as a farewell. 

Which happened a lot quicker than he thought..? 

He's absolutely bewildered as he watches as Floyd effortlessly dodge servers, patrons, and tables alike as he pushes open the doors to what he presumes is the kitchen. He's surprisingly agile despite how lanky he appears, able to dance around as busy bodies bumble about without so much as bumping into them.

The kitchen doors slam open once more, squeaking painfully against their hinges as they ram into the wall and jolt Sebek to attention as the sudden noise rattles in his eardrums. Floyd is in the center of it all, a tray in hand, a hurricane glass balanced precariously on it decorated with a _copious_ amount of strawberries.

White gloves wrap around the fragile neck of the cup, practically dropping the drink in front of Sebek. It makes a _heavy_ thump against the tabletop, scaring poor first year half to death at the possibility of it shattering from the blunt force. 

"It's on the house," he adds a playful wink at the end of it, "first time customer~" fully reveling in how puzzled the other is, showing so clearly on his features even under the dim lighting.

There's many things to like about Sebek but what he likes the most? He's not one to hide anything and he's sure he couldn't even if he _tried_. His face is an open book, his lips form a frown before he even realises it, his eyebrows furrow much sooner than he can even open his mouth. It's inherently his nature to be so open and expressive, naive if you will. So naive~ 

Protests erupt from Sebek's mouth all differing from question what Floyd was doing to vehemently denying his offered drink.

A pout forms on his lips, "ehhh~ dont be like that, it's sweet I'm sure you'll like it." 

"How did you kn--!"

Floyd merely waves him off, turning around as he attends to the other customers of the lounge leaving Sebek no other company than the glass he slammed upon him.

He examines it, it's a pinkish red drink, a strong fruit scent emanating from it enticing him to have a sip. It was quite popular amongst the student populous from what he could surmise from scanning the other tables. 

What differed _greatly_ is that the others didn't have quite as many fruits around the glass as _his_ did. Maybe the cool lighting of the lounge was playing tricks on his eyes but it also seemed _redder_ , vibrantly so.

How strange.

\----

"Disposed of the evidence before Azul came back hmm?" 

"He can be a real pain sometimes, Jade! I just think the drinks look better with more syrup and strawberries," Floyd huffs as he crosses his arms. 

"You forget not everyone is quite enthusiastic about sickeningly sweet drinks like you are," Jade sighs, leave it to Floyd to overdecorate and waste their limited stock of strawberries...

"Yeah, well, tetra fish seems to like it just fine!" Floyd, quite miffed at the topic, shoots an arm out to gesture where Sebek sat, even from the kitchens you had a clear view of the boy; A small smile graces his features, eyes lidded in delight as he sips from the straw provided. 

"I suppose you're right," Jade hums, "that's the first time I've seen _anyone_ drink anything you've made with such vigor..." 

"Ah, he's got a sweet tooth? Cute~" 

"Very," Jade chuckles, agreeing with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The fish floyd is referring to sebek here is called a GloFish and basically its a black tetra they genetically modified by adding a bioluminescence gene into that they then selectively breed over generations so the fish glow a certain neon colour 
> 
> Most people get them because they glow a pretty colour so basically a decoration fish for aquariums 
> 
> And while i really like the idea of floyd calling sebek a crocodile i also REALLY like the idea that he would call him a tetra fish as a backhanded insult because they conflict in the sense that while floyd heeds to azul at times and some people see it almost as hes serving him he still has control over what he wants to do and azul has no say over it  
> While sebek on the other hand is fully subservient to malleus and lives to attend to him  
> Is it not appropriate that floyd would associate him with a pet? 
> 
> Also those fish are specifically bred in captivity and wouldn't even survive outside a tank considering their bright bodies would make them easy targets for predators and sebek is shown to be pretty sheltered...
> 
> Of course sebek isnt aware of that so the double meaning flies over his head 
> 
> Its kinda like how floyd calls ruggie a remora fish in a way that nickname is pointing out his behavior and can be considered an insult ahhh idk does that make sense ;-;;?


End file.
